


If you want me

by viktoriacc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktoriacc/pseuds/viktoriacc
Summary: The one where Soonyoung finds Wonwoo a super hot roomate and the boy doesn´t think he can deal with it. Plus, everyone believes Wonwoo has a furry thing.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bro, it's going to be the sickest party ever!"

"You're only saying that because Seokmin will be there," Wonwoo rolled his eyes, only giving half of his attention to the conversation he was having on the phone, too busy trying to cook some chicken.

"Yeah ok Mister Cliché, that too. But listen, this is our only chance to enter Wonderland, if we miss this promotion we will have to watch as our youth years pass by without ever being inside that club."

"It's not like it's a good promotion, it's still 60 bucks. 60 bucks that I don't have."

"Of course you do, just don't eat for a few days."

“Soony-”

"Oh, stop it, tell me you don't want to go as much as I do." 

Wonwoo sighed, wanting to just let his food burn and go to sleep, "Of course I do, but sadly, I can't ask for any more money from my parents and the market isn't exactly that welcoming to young guys still in college. Like seriously, how do people find jobs? They told me opportunities rain for people who speak more than one language but until now, the only thing raining is the imaginary cloud above me."

"What about finding a roommate?" 

"Meh."

"Yeah ok, he'll find your furry stuff weird."

"I don't have furry- What's up with you guys and this furry thing?"

"Jeonghan suggested you had a furry obsession and that explains why you spend so much time alone in your apartment."

"Oh my god. I spend so much time in my apartment because I hate you all."

"We don't kink shame, Wonwoo."

"Fuck you."

"That's the spirit."

"I'm going to hang up-"

"Wait, no. Back to the money, think about the roommate thing."

"Yeah yeah."

"Don't yeah yeah me,Wonwoo. We're all dealing with financial crisis."

"Clearly not, if you're willing to spend 100 bucks on a night out."

"60."

"Yeah, and the drinks are paying themselves?"

“Luckily a certain someone will be paying them for me.”

“Be an independent strong man, Soon.”

“And you stop being one.”

“Goodbye.”

Wonwoo sighed once again, Soonyoung was right: He  **did**  need some money. Before coming to college, Wonwoo used to work in a bookstore, which saved him money enough to get by for a few months mindlessly spending and, even after he moved away, he found a job as a waiter in a nice Italian restaurant downtown, but after his second semester in college, his academic life started to get busy and he couldn’t manage a full-time job plus his studies. After his second time passing out because of exhaustion and his third time being sick in a few months, Soonyoung organized an intervention and he quit. The pale boy did look for a part-time job, but it seemed like all positions around town were already taken over, so for now, Wonwoo has been floating around space being useless and selling some of his old stuff to pay for his food and his late fees at the library.

He was considering between actually looking for a roommate and loosing all of his so hardly-fought-for-privacy or selling his rare book collections, which kind of brings tears to his eyes just by imagining, so he figured he would have to clean the extra-room and make it livable.

As he was getting his plate with food to take it to the living room and watch some CSI while eating, he heard his phone buzzing. He knew it was probably Soonyoung ‘cause he had no friends, but he still put everything he was holding down to check it as if it would be something important.

**S:** **Already put an add** **up ;** **)**

Wonwoo clicked on the link his friend had sent him, which led to their college’s classified adds page. The pale boy quickly scanned the site looking for his name and regretted finding it immediately.

_Hey, my name is Jeon_ _Wonwoo_ _and I live in a_ _really nice_ _apartment 20 minutes away from_ _the Main_ _C_ _ampu_ _s and 5 minutes away from Campus 3._ _I have a_ _big and clean_ _extra room and since I’m going through a mid-life financial crisis_ _,_ _I’m looking for someone to make it their own._ _In the apartment, t_ _here are two bathrooms, a_ _cool  living_ _room (I have a PlayStation, so we can play that_ _together. I suck at_ _every_ _games_ _tho_ _, so a p_ _ro of living with me would be that you’d always win) and a fully-equipped kitchen (I can’t cook so everything’s basically brand-new). I’m a_ _really quiet_ _guy and I never really leave my room, so you don’t have to worry over being bothered or over loud noises.  If you’re interested and I call you over for an interview, please notice that I look uninterested 24/7 and mean_ _,_ _but that’s just my face, I actually cry watching dramas, so don’t be_ _alarmed ;_ _) P.s.: I don’t have a furry obsession so that’s another plus._

_Contact Info:_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ _._

**W: Why would you do that…**

**Plus, you put your number not mine, dumbass**

**S: If I put your number** **u’d** **just find an excuse and never meet anyone**

**W: So now u just** **gonna** **be my mom?**

**S: Precisely**

**W:** **Wanna** **come clean the apartment then?**

**S: You’re a** **grownass** **man**

**Woop** **people are already texting me about your place.**

**W: Ok…**

**S: I’ll let u know when I have more details**

**W: You’re already letting me know…**

**S: Well I’m about to not**

**And stop texting** **with dots** **it’s annoying**

**W: ….**

Wonwoo locked his phone and sat down on the couch, ready to do what he so desperately wanted to: Nothing.

**S: Uh CUTE GUY ALERT CUTE GUY ALERT**

**W: NO**

**S:** **LooK** **AT THIS**

Wonwoo clicked on the image Soonyoung had sent him and stared weirdly at it. Ok, it was definitely a cute guy, but as in like “I’d squeeze your cheeks and buy you cotton candy” cute (because he looked 12), not as in the cute his friend meant.

**W: You must review your concepts**

**S: Please interview him**

**W:** **nO**

**S:** **Pretty please**

**W: Weren’t u fussing over** **Seokmin** **10 minutes ago?**

**S: INTERVIEW SEOKMIN**

**W:** **Seokmin** **has an apartment**

**S: Then interview** **Jihoon**

**W: Who’s** **Jihoon** **?**

**S: Cute guy**

**W: Kay sure**

**S: Great,** **‘** **cause** **I already scheduled for tomorrow 1 pm**

**W: You suck**

**S: I’ll be there**

**W: No u won’t**

**S: Just watch me**

**W: I’ll watch as your ass flies off the balcony**

**S: …**

Soonyoung however, was there the next day. The interview went fairly ok, Jihoon was a nice quiet guy, seemed pretty clean and organized and didn’t look like he would throw any parties in Wonwoo’s absence. To everything the guy would say, Soonyoung would repeat it to Wonwoo in a “See how roommate material he is?” tone though, and that was driving the pale boy crazy, so after kicking his friend out he was able to continue the meeting to learn that the guy was a music major and something like a producer, which to Wonwoo meant a lot of fucking noise. The apartment owner voiced his worries to the other, who agreed saying he did practice a lot and understood completely Wonwoo’s point. Wonwoo did like the guy though, especially the way he looked like  _he_ would be the one to throw Soonyoung down the stairs, so he told the other he would think some more and let him know later on and they parted in good-terms. 

He did hear a lot of his friend whining over it.

After that, as the week went by, Soonyoung would just text Wonwoo whatever time he had scheduled with someone to visit his apartment and Wonwoo would be there. So far, the pale boy had talked to 3 other students besides Jihoon, one was a girl who was taking an oil painting course at their college and Wonwoo didn’t really like the idea of paint around his apartment, but the girl was super nice so he put her in the “considering” list. The second one was a random guy from Economics, who Wonwoo hated since the first moment they laid eyes upon each other, so that was a big no. The last guy he met was ok, a law student, polite, said he would mostly be studying in his room, Wonwoo was convinced he was the one and he told Soonyoung that, who said:

**S: Just wait to see what I scheduled for u at 5**

**W** **: ?**

**S: I think the guy’s a model**

**W** **: ?**

**S:** **Wonwoo** **seriously, the guy’s** **super hot**

**W: Send me a pic maybe?**

**S: Nop, I’ll** **leave it** **as an element of surprise**

**W: Well u have a weird type so** **idek**

**S:** **Wonwoo** **, this guy is everyone’s type, you’re lucky you’re getting the privilege of being in the same room as him**

**W: If u get my expectations too high I’ll be disappointed**

**S: I assure you that u won’t**

And boy, he wasn’t. After spending the day happy that he found the perfect roommate (the law guy) and planning the rest of his life around him, it was embarrassing how fast Wonwoo gave up on everything when he opened the door to his 5 pm meeting. He almost told the guy right then and there “Take it, it’s yours, the whole apartment. Please.” 

“Hey, I’m Kim Mingyu. I assume you’re Wonwoo?” The tall boy smiled, extending his hand for Wonwoo to shake.

“Yeah, nice to meet you,” Wonwoo smiled back, shaking his hand. “Come in.”

“So, you’re looking for a roommate?” Mingyu asked, entering the place and looking around.

“Pretty much.”

“It’s a nice apartment, I bet there’s a lot of people interested.”

“There are some,” Wonwoo shrugged, holding himself back from saying BUT IF YOU WANT IT’S ALL YOURS.

“Well then, I have to convince you that I’m the best roommate ever,” Mingyu smiled and oh boy, he was already convinced.

Wonwoo chuckled and pointed at the couches so they would sit down, “Go ahead.”

“Well, first of all, I’m a great cook and I love cooking, so yay, lots of food. Second, I’m an organized person and I like cleaning from time to time. Third, I made a list on the bus over here on why I’m cool so I think that further proves the point that I’m an organized and committed person. Forth, I’m really understanding so if someday you’re stressed over college stuff and scream at me or something, I won’t get upset or anything. Fifth, I’m never in a bad mood so I guess I’m easy to get along with. Sixth, I’m bad at videogames so maybe you’ll actually win sometime? And, huumm, I don’t have any illegal stuff? But I don’t mind if you do. I mean, as long as we don’t go to jail or anything.”

Wonwoo was already planning their first pizza night in his head, but outside he had to play hard to get, “Don’t worry, no illegal stuff. So, Mingyu, what’s your major?”

“I’m taking architecture and graphic design, and you?”

“Oh cool. Psychology. Uh, let me see. Is there something that I should know about you before we share an apartment?”

“Uh, I have a dog. A puppy, Mia. I adopted her a week ago, she was abandoned in a wet alley, poor thing. I hope that’s not a problem, she’s really cute.”

Wonwoo was actually allergic to dogs, but he guessed he could deal with that. They discussed prices for a while, what was there to do around the area, morning traffic, the building’s policies and stuff like that, before Wonwoo told him he would think a little and confirm with him until the end of the week. They shared their goodbyes and Mingyu shook his hands while smiling before Wonwoo closed the door after him and felt like he could finally breath again.

**W: I can’t do this**

**S: Told** **ya**

**W: The guy’s a** **greek** **god**

**S** **: ;** **)**

**W: I** **can’T** **live with him**

**S: Why not**

**W: Idk he’s too hot?**

**S:** **And he’s friends with** **Seokmin**

**W: I** **KnEW** **there was more to this**

**S: Ok but back to** **greek** **god you** **HAVE to** **live with him**

**W: Why**

**S: Because did u LOOK AT Him? Maybe he’ll get u over your furry thing**

**W: I bet YOU have a furry kink**

**S: Doesn’t work like that** **Bro ;** **) Here’s Adonis’ number in case u didn’t get it**

**Text him**

**W: Will think about it**

**S: Going out, can’t wait ‘till we’re all best friends and I’m in a lake swimming with** **Seokmin**

**W: Disgusting goodbye**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys whaddup new story ´cause I´m bored  
> Let me know what you´re thinking in the comments so I can keep going hue


	2. Chapter 2

**S: Just wait to see what I scheduled for u at 5**

 

**W: ?**

 

**S: I think the guy’s a model**

 

**W: ?**

 

**S: Wonwoo seriously, the guy’s super hot**

 

**W: Send me a pic maybe?**

 

**S: Nop, I’ll leave it as an element of surprise**

 

**W: Well u have a weird type so idek**

 

**S: Wonwoo, this guy is everyone’s type, you’re lucky you’re getting the privilege of being in the same room as him**

 

**W: If u get my expectations too high I’ll be disappointed**

 

**S: I assure you that u won’t**


End file.
